Not a Pet Rat
by JilyHinnyRomione15
Summary: How would things be different if that day in second year Transfiguration class when Ron tried to transfigure Scabbers into a goblet and it didn't work, McGonagall actually ended up forcing him to transform back into Peter Pettigrew? AU/movieverse (sort of) Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1: Transfiguration Class

**A/N: This fan fiction was inspired by an idea from a tumblr post by siriestrange, fuckyeahdeathlyhallows, thatgirlonstage, and elidyce. I saw the 'what if' in it and said, 'Oh, let's make a fanfic out of it!' So here it is. When I revealed I was writing this, I had a surprising amount of interest in the story. I hope everyone is pleased with it, I am certainly having fun writing it!**

**In the original post, this was what I took as a prompt for a story:**

**From thatgirlonstage: 'Can you imagine how differently their lives would have gone if Ron, in trying to transfigure Scabbers, had actually transfigured him back into a human?**

**Just take a moment to imagine McGonagall's reaction if Peter Pettigrew had abruptly appeared in her classroom from Ronald Weasley's rat. Take a moment.'**

**From elidyce: 'Or if Ron had [m]ucked it up a little worse and couldn't get 'Scabbers' back and McGonagall had to take him to disenchant him and next thing we know there's a naked Peter Pettigrew sitting on McGonagall's desk and the kids in that class learn six new swear words, a hex they will never dare to use, and a fear of Minerva McGonagall's wrath that will be with them until the day they die.'**

**Obviously, I'm not basing everything in the story off this post. Just the general idea, the 'what if this had happened'. Also, as someone else on the same fan page later pointed out, this is based off events from the movie, not the book, because in the book everyone used beetles to learn this particular spell. So here is chapter one, and I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Transfiguration Class<strong>

It was just another normal day of school for the students of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On this particular day, Professor Minerva McGonagall was teaching a class of second year students in Transfiguration. They were learning the 'Vera Verto' spell that transformed an animal into a water goblet.

As usual, Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor muggleborn student was the first to successfully transfigure her animal into a perfect goblet. Other students, however, were not having quite as much luck. Ronald Weasley's rat seemed to be stuck in a cross between rat and goblet.

The unfortunate animal was the shape of a goblet, but retained all the characteristics of a rat and was now squealing madly. Professor McGonagall sighed heavily and made her way over to the desk.

"Mr. Weasley, you must get something done about that wand," she said sternly. She picked up the rat-goblet and clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Yes, Professor," Weasley said dismally.

Professor McGonagall sat the rat-goblet back on the desk and tapped it, with the intention of undoing whatever botched attempt at 'Vera Verto' this was. The odd animal-like thing shook and squeaked, but nothing happened.

The professor pursed her lips. Something was off; this should not be happening because of a malfunctioning wand.

"Weasley, you're quite certain you used the correct spell?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor, 'Vera Verto,' like you said," replied Weasley nervously. He exchanged a glance with Potter and Granger and suddenly things seemed as though they were about to get much more complicated.

Professor McGonagall tapped the misshapen animal again and received the same response as before. She tried multiple charms and transfiguration spells, none of which had any effect. Finally, the transfiguration professor used a series of spells on the stuck animal, and something odd began to happen.

The goblet turned back into a rat, but then the rat rose off the desk and began to squeal. The rat grew and stretched, changing shape and losing fur. Within seconds, a small, balding, rat-like man was standing, quivering before the class.

Everyone gasped, including Professor McGonagall. She trained her wand on the man with a look so vicious many of the students shrank back into their seats.

"Oh… Oh my heavens," Professor McGonagall breathed. "You are supposed to be dead. This is impossible! Oh, Merlin!"

"P-Professor M-McG-Gonagall! How w-wonderful to s-see you again!" the man stuttered.

"Don't you dare!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. "You have no right to speak to me or any of these students until everything is settled."

The man whimpered, then began to look frantically around the room. When he made signs of moving, Professor McGonagall shot a red jet of light at him and he fell motionless to the floor.

At this, some of the students gasped while others screamed. The classroom had fallen into chaos. All at once, questions were flying from every direction.

"He wasn't really a rat?!"

"Who is he?"

"Professor, what is going on?"

"Why did you think he was dead?"

"Is he dead now?"

Professor McGonagall shot two red sparks into the air, sending everyone into silence.

"I will answer questions one at a time, in the order that I heard them. First, no, he most obviously was not a rat, but instead he is an Animagus, and an unregistered one at that. Second, I do not believe it is important that all of you know who he is at this moment, but I am certain that you will find out soon enough. Third, I myself am not certain what is going on, but I am sure the Headmaster will be able to sort it out. I, as well as the rest of the Wizarding world, believed him to be dead because of a terrible incident eleven years ago in which many muggles were killed, and all they could find of this man was his finger. Everyone assumed the curse was so powerful that he was completely obliterated, but as you can see, he was not, and instead is missing that finger. It appears that he faked his death for some reason. And no, Mr. Finnegan, he is not dead now.

"I want none of you to repeat this to anyone, not even your parents. Let the Headmaster take care of it. For now, you're dismissed and I want you to head straight to your dormitories until your next class."

Professor McGonagall whirled her wand above her head and whispered something, and a smoky looking cat ran off.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were packing up, Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"You three, come with me."

She levitated the unconscious man through the door into her office and the three young Gryffindors followed her. She bent down behind her desk and began talking into the fire.

"Albus, this is very strange. I think there may have been a rather awful mistake made eleven years ago."

Dumbledore sighed. "Step through, Minerva. We will get to the bottom of it. I will floo Severus as well."

Professor McGonagall nodded and stood. She motioned for her students to step forward and one by one sent them through to the Headmaster's office. Next, she sent the unconscious man on the floor, then she herself stepped through.

Dumbledore was staring pensively at the man who had just been pushed through his floo.

"Minerva, my dear, I believe you are correct; there has been a very grave mistake made."

"Sorry, Professor," said Ron, "but who is he? Why was he pretending to be my rat for so long?"

Dumbledore gave Ron a grim smile.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, why don't we bring Professor Snape in and find out for certain?"

"Yes, sir," said Ron.

Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace and threw some floo powder into it. Calling out "Severus Snape's office," he stuck his head into the fire.

"Ah, Severus! If you are not too busy, I need your assistance with a most delicate matter."

Snape sighed. "What is it?"

"Just bring a vial of Veritaserum. You would not believe me if I told you over the floo. I daresay you would call me mad."

Professor Snape snorted. "What do you need Veritaserum for?"

"It will become apparent the moment you step through."

Again, Snape huffed, but mumbled an "All right," and Dumbledore withdrew from the fire. A few minutes later, Professor Snape stepped through, holding a vial of clear liquid. His eyes widened when he saw the man lying on the floor, he looked at Dumbledore for confirmation.

The old wizard nodded and conjured a chair, then levitated the man into it. Professor Snape then conjured ropes to secure him to the chair.

"You might want to charm those ropes, Severus," suggested McGonagall. When she was met with an inquiring gaze, she elaborated. "He's an unregistered Animagus."

Snape nodded and tapped the ropes with his wand, and they seemed to grow slightly with the strength of the new enchantment.

"You three might want to go sit down," McGonagall said to her students. She conjured chairs for them along the wall of the office and gestured for them to sit down.

"Why are they even here?" Snape sneered.

"He has been posing as the Weasley family's pet rat for the past eleven years," said Dumbledore, giving Snape a pointed look. "Mr. Weasley is here because he has every right to know who this is and what the truth it, as do Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, as his closest friends."

Snape pursed his lips but said no more.

"I'll revive him," offered McGonagall. "Rennervate!"

The man in the chair was gasping and coughing as though cold water had been thrown on him. He looked around wildly, and after realizing the predicament he was in, he began to shake and whimper.

"S-Severus! H-Headm-master! P-Please!" the man whimpered.

Snape's lip curled and he roughly grabbed the man's face, forcing the Veritaserum into his mouth and down his throat.

Several seconds passed and the man's whimpering stopped. His eyes glazed over and he stared straight ahead.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," the man answered.

The headmaster shared a look with his transfiguration and potions professors.

"Where have you been for the past eleven years?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Hiding with the Weasley family as their pet rat," Pettigrew answered in a flat voice.

"You are an unregistered Animagus?" Dumbledore supplied.

"Yes. I take the form of a rat," Pettigrew confirmed.

"Did you fake your death on purpose?"

"Yes. I cut off my finger, turned into a rat, and ran into the sewer."

"And before that?"

"I blew up the street. Sirius came to find me after what I did, he probably wanted to kill me, and he started chasing me. So I screamed to everyone that could hear that he did it, then I blew up the street. Then I cut my finger off. He couldn't catch me."

Dumbledore shared a nervous glance with McGonagall and Snape and nodded at the three students across the room. Professor McGonagall gestured for them to follow her out of the office – they did not need to hear what would come next. Not this way, at least.

"Wait out here," she instructed, closing the door to the headmaster's office behind them.

"What did you do to anger Sirius Black so much?" asked Dumbledore when the door had shut.

"I told the Dark Lord where to find James and Lily," Pettigrew answered.

"How could you have done so if you were not their Secret Keeper?" asked Dumbledore, confused.

"They switched at the last minute," he said. "Everyone felt Sirius was too obvious because of how close he and James were."

"You were the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"And Black was angry because you sent Voldemort to his downfall?"

"No, he was angry because I betrayed Lily and James. He thought they would be safer if I was Secret Keeper, I was the least obvious choice, but the were all wrong."

Dumbledore paused for a moment. He shared a look with his colleagues, and then continued with his interrogation.

"You are a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Why did you fake your death?"

"Because either way someone would want me dead. Remus and Sirius wanted to avenge James and Lily. The Death Eaters that didn't go to Azkaban would want to avenge the Dark Lord. It was easier if they thought Sirius killed me."

Dumbledore nodded.

"The Veritaserum should be wearing off soon, Headmaster," Snape warned.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore. "Peter, why did you bring Voldemort to the Potters? Why did you join him in the first place? James and Lily loved you."

"I was afraid, and he was powerful. I didn't feel valuable to my friends. I wanted to be useful to someone or something, and the Dark Lord made me feel needed, important."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

Pettigrew began to blink rapidly and looked tearfully up at the Headmaster; the Veritaserum had worn off.

"P-Please, Headmaster!" he begged. "P-Please don't let them kill me! Please help me!"

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and placed his hand to his forehead.

"The problem is, Peter, I can't help. You sentenced two innocent people to death and orphaned a young boy. That same boy was nearly killed that night, but by a miracle he is still alive. You also killed twelve Muggles who were merely innocent bystanders, and then allowed another man to take your place in prison. If at any time you felt overwhelmed in the past, you could have come to me for help and I would have gladly advised you and protected you. But you have made unwise decisions and acted on them, and now you must pay the price."

At this, Pettigrew began sobbing noisily, and Snape, thoroughly disgusted by this display, silenced him.

McGonagall let Harry, Ron, and Hermione back into the office.

"It is fortunate that Professor McGonagall assumed this malfunction was due to a wand error, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Now a great justice may be served and an innocent man may reclaim his life. I will write to your parents and request that they come speak to me about this."

"Oh, Professor, you don't have to –" said Ron.

"I will make certain that your mother understands that you are not in trouble, Ronald, and that it was instead quite a shocking ordeal for you," said Dumbledore, peering at Ron over his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, sir," said Ron, his ears turning red.

"Now, Professor McGonagall, if you could please see that these three get to their next class safely, I would be very grateful. Professor Snape, I only need to borrow you for a few more minutes while I do something about our unexpected guest and then I have a great deal of letters to write."

Professor McGonagall nodded and turned to the office door.

"Come along, you three."

The three young Gryffindors trailed behind her down the staircase.

"Professor," Harry said, "what's going to happen now, to that man?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and turned to face her students.

"I don't know, Potter," she said. "I'm sure we'll find out in a few days."

"Who was he talking about when he mentioned someone named 'Sirius'?" asked Hermione.

"I am not the person to answer that question, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "I am sure all will come to light in a few days. Now hurry to your class."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and headed back toward her office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so that was chapter one. I hope to put chapter 2 up tomorrow, and chapter 3 by New Year's, but I won't promise anything. I will say that they'll be up within a week. :) It won't always be like this, though, because right now I'm on break from school, so I have a ton of free time.**

**I have already had some suggestions for characters that readers would like to see throughout this story. Some characters I can confirm will make a permanent appearance in the story are Remus and Sirius. Who else would you like to see? What would you like to see happen with Remus and Sirius? Let me know in the comments!**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**JHR**


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty and Innocent

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's a little later than I promised, but I got busy with school because classes recently started back. I'm sorry! However, I hope that my next update will come fairly soon, maybe in the next few days, depending on my homework load. Also, Happy New Year! (Since this is the first time I've talked to everyone since the New Year started.) I hope this year is going great for everyone so far!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad to see so many people interested in my story that want me to continue with it.**

**Oh, I forgot to do this for Chapter 1, so this goes for both chapters:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Nope. Not mine. :'( Unfortunately, I'm going to be paying for my college loans for many, many years to come. And if I did own Harry Potter, we'd all be getting a Marauders-era prequel that tells us everything that happened during their school days up until the time either James & Lily were killed or Harry got his letter. It would be amazing. But I guess that's why we have fanfiction.**

**So without further ado, here's Chapter 2! (Yes, I did that on purpose.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, currently writing a letter to Arthur and Molly Weasley about the events of the previous day. Suddenly, his fire glowed green and the Minister of Magic stepped out.

"Ah, Cornelius!" said Dumbledore. "I presume you received my note?"

"What is this nonsense about, Dumbledore?" asked Cornelius Fudge, taking a seat in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Straight to the point, I see," Dumbledore remarked. "Well, Cornelius, yesterday we had quite a shock here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore reached behind his desk and retrieved a small cage with a greyish-brown rat inside. The rat squeaked furiously and shook, but there was no escape from its cage, as it seemed to have been reinforced with special enchantments.

"A rat, Dumbledore?" asked the Minister incredulously. "A common rat has upset the entire Hogwarts staff? Surely you could find a cat to take care of it?"

"But you see, Cornelius, it isn't _just_ a common rat," said Dumbledore sagely.

"Of course not," said Fudge, wholly unimpressed.

Dumbledore tapped the caged with his wand and it disappeared. The rat now sat on his desk and squeaked in terror. The Headmaster pointed his wand at the rat and the rat began to transform. Seconds later, a shaking Peter Pettigrew was once again standing in Albus Dumbledore's study, this time in front of the Minister of Magic.

"What is this, Dumbledore?" demanded Fudge, jumping to his feet.

"Proof, Minister. I knew you would not believe it otherwise," Dumbledore explained. "This man is Peter Pettigrew, who was previously presumed dead. However, you can clearly see that is not the case."

"No. That is not possible," Fudge spluttered. "Pettigrew is dead. Black killed him. Blew him to bits. This is some illusion, some spell."

"Cornelius, I am afraid it is not," insisted Dumbledore. "Question him yourself. Use Veritaserum. Take him to the Ministry. You may also use my memories for confirmation. We questioned him yesterday. You will find that this man really is Peter Pettigrew. He is also an illegal Animagus."

By the desk, Pettigrew cowered behind Dumbledore and whimpered.

"All right Dumbledore. I'll take him to the Ministry and question him," Fudge agreed. "But if he's guilty… That would mean…"

"That Sirius Black is innocent and has been wrongly imprisoned for eleven years, yes," confirmed Dumbledore. "Please, Minister, take my memories from yesterday as evidence."

The Headmaster offered Fudge a vial of swirling white mist-like substance, to which the Minister gruffly nodded and accepted.

Eventually, Dumbledore and the Minister forced Pettigrew back into his rat form, then conjured another magically reinforced cage, and the Minister of Magic went back to the Ministry with a new suspect in custody.

With that done, all Dumbledore had to do now was finish his seemingly never-ending pile of letters. He could expect to hear back from Fudge on the outcome for Pettigrew later that day, so these letters were of the utmost importance.

Finally, he had finished writing the letter to the Weasleys. Now, a letter of an entirely different yet also delicate matter needed his attention: contacting Remus Lupin.

Peter Pettigrew was guilty and Sirius Black was innocent, regardless of what Fudge chose to believe in the end, and Lupin needed to know the truth.

The werewolf had been very depressed, and rightfully so, since the night the Potters were killed. He had essentially lost everyone important to him in one night, and he had become very withdrawn ever since.

Dumbledore was also thinking about young Harry Potter. Currently, the boy did not know he had a godfather. Surely, once Black was released, he would demand custody of the boy. If Harry chose that, the wards at his aunt's house would no longer protect him. Would his aunt and uncle demand to keep him? Surely they would, having raised him for eleven years. Certainly they would not just give up their only nephew to someone they have never met, knowing that they may never see him again? No, they would not.

But who would tell Harry that he has a godfather? How would they explain this situation to him? Minerva is his Head of House; perhaps she should be the one to do that. Yes, that would be best.

At last, the letter to Lupin was finished. It was vague, but in order to fully explain everything he would have to meet with him in person. That was the only way he seemed to be able to explain this situation to people, it was so odd.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore called.

The magnificent phoenix flew from his perch to the Headmaster's desk and gazed inquiringly at the old wizard.

"Please take these letters to Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin, respectively,"

The phoenix let out a short not to show Dumbledore his understanding, then clasped the letters in his beak, and was gone in a burst of flame.

* * *

><p>~Later that afternoon, Gryffindor Common Room~<p>

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room, studying at one of the tables near the window. (Hermione was studying, Harry and Ron were quickly becoming bored and beginning a game of Exploding Snap.) When they heard a tapping on the window, they looked up to see an old, ruffled-looking barn owl with a letter tied to his leg.

"Errol!" said Ron in surprise.

Harry quickly opened the window and the owl hopped in, sticking his leg out to Ron for the letter to be taken.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book.

"It's a letter from Mum," said Ron, losing color slightly. "She's gotten an owl from Dumbledore about yesterday."

"It can't be that bad," said Harry, sensing danger.

"He asked her and Dad to come for a meeting with him in the morning," Ron panicked.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, a criminal was posing as your rat for practically your whole life. You can not possibly get in trouble for something you did not know about."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," he said calming own.

"Anyway, what does the letter say?" asked Harry.

"Just that Mum and Dad want to see me after they meet with Dumbledore."

"Well, that doesn't sound bad," reasoned Hermione. "And you can tell them about your wand."

"Fat chance of that!" argued Ron. "Mum probably isn't done laying into me about the bloody car!"

"I'm sure she's over that by now, Ron," said Hermione.

Before Ron could retort, the portrait hole swung open and Neville clambered through.

"Harry!" he said, looking relieved. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What is it Neville?" asked Harry.

"McGonagall's looking for you. Said she wants to see you in her office," said Neville.

"Okay, thanks Neville," said Harry. He exchanged a confused look with Ron and Hermione, then stood from the table, gathered his books and parchment, and put them into his bag.

"I wonder what that's about?" Hermione thought aloud.

"Probably Malfoy," said Harry irritably. "He's still miffed we weren't expelled for the car, he's probably being a git trying to come up with something else to get me in trouble. I'll be back soon."

Ron and Hermione bid him goodbye and he hurried out of the portrait hole. Before he knew it, he was standing outside Professor McGonagall's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Harry entered the room and looked around for a moment. Professor McGonagall was behind her desk, sipping a cup of tea.

"Neville said you wanted to see me, Professor."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Please, have a seat," she said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

Harry sat down and McGonagall looked him over for a moment, as if contemplating something.

"Would you like some tea, Potter?"

No thank you, Professor," said Harry politely.

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Harry, I really do think you are going to need it. I must insist."

"Yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall gave a short nod and summoned a teapot and teacups. When the tea had been poured, she handed Harry his tea and sat back in her chair.

"Mr. Potter, I have something very difficult to talk with you about. I am sorry that you have to hear this from me, and I shall require your full attention. Do you understand?" she said.

"Yes, Professor."

"The man that had been posing as Mr. Weasley's rat, Peter Pettigrew, was taken to the Ministry this morning for much more serious crimes than fraud and being and illegal Animagus."

"What did he do, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew was a friend of your father's at one time. But it seems that he betrayed your parents. I am so sorry you are finding this out from me, and now, Harry. Pettigrew is the reason your parents are dead. He was supposed to help keep them safe, he was their Secret Keeper, but he lead You-Know-Who straight to them."

Harry sat there in a stunned silence, letting his tea grow cold. Hearing this information made him feel as though ice had been poured in the pit of his stomach. He nodded, then sat his teacup on the desk, and grabbed his bag.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Professor," said Harry tightly.

"I am not finished, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.

Harry dropped his bag to the floor again and stared at his feet.

"Mr. Pettigrew was not their only friend. Another friend, Sirius Black, went to check on your family that night. After he saw that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been to your house, he went to find Mr. Pettigrew. Mr. Pettigrew blamed Mr. Black for everything, and then blew up a street, killing twelve Muggles in the process. Mr. Pettigrew then cut his finger off and transformed into a rat, leaving Mr. Black to take the blamed for everything."

"So where has this Black guy been all this time?" asked Harry.

"Sirius has been in Azkaban, the Wizarding prison, for crimes he did not commit," said Professor McGonagall sadly. "But there is something you should know about Sirius. When you were born, your parents named him your godfather."

For possibly the millionth time that day, Harry found himself speechless.

"G-Godfather? I don't have a godfather," he blurted.

"Yes, you do, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall gently. "He should be testifying for both himself and Pettigrew tomorrow, and if all goes well, you can meet him soon."

Harry just nodded silently, still in shock.

"Mr. Potter, you do not have to tell Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger about this until you decide what you think of him and what you want to do."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry mechanically.

"We will let you know the outcome of the trial tomorrow, although it is primarily to confirm Pettigrew's guilt," said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," asked Harry nervously, "what does this mean? For me, that is?"

Again, Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I am not sure, Mr. Potter," she admitted. "When your parents died, it was in their wills that he was to take over guardianship of you, but many things happened in a very short amount of time, and the facts became confused. If he is able to and you are comfortable with the idea, I am sure that Sirius would be more than willing to assume that role again."

For a moment, Harry was stunned, but elated.

"You mean, leave the Dursleys?" Harry stammered.

"It is a possibility, but I believe we are speaking about things that we have little knowledge of, Mr. Potter. Sirius will certainly want to see you, but it may take a few days, possibly a week or two, to get things sorted out with the Ministry," said McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor," said Harry, feeling a bit giddy at the thought of never having to see the Dursleys again.

"Do you have any other questions, Mr. Potter?" said Professor McGonagall.

Harry thought for a moment.

"You said he knew my parents?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"He did. He and your father were as close as brothers," she confirmed. "Sirius was probably closer to your father than he was with his own brother, especially since they were in different houses."

"Oh," said Harry, thinking things over.

"Mr. Potter, if that's all, you should head back to Gryffindor Tower now," suggested Professor McGonagall. "It is getting close to dinner, and I have kept you long enough. Your friends will wonder where you are."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry, picking up his bag again and standing to leave.

"Oh, and Harry," said Professor McGonagall gently, "do not let this trouble you too much."

Harry merely nodded, said a small 'thank you,' and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Professor McGonagall had given him much to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's Chapter 2. A little boring, I know. I'm sorry. What do you guys want to see in upcoming chapters? Next chapter, Harry WILL find out something about the trial. I think I will skip the big Wizengamot trial, as those are so boring, and it would much like the interrogation in Dumbledore's study. Would everyone like to see how his meetings with Molly & Arthur and Remus go? I think it would be very interesting. Let me know what you think in the reviews! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews & everything! I'm having fun writing it, and I hope everyone is having fun reading it too. There are times I feel like it's super boring, and I hate giving you guys boring chapters. This chapter is a little longer than the last two, so after this maybe we'll start getting to the more exciting & interesting stuff! But anyway, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. :'( All I own is my ideas and the things I've bought that are Harry Potter. Alas.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch. 3: Meetings<strong>

Albus Dumbledore was stressed. It didn't happen often, but the old headmaster was finding it to be an irritating experience. He ran a hand across his wrinkled forehead and re-read the note he had gotten from the Minister the previous afternoon.

_Dumbledore,_

_I, along with a group of Aurors, have interrogated Pettigrew and believe him to be guilty. He will stand trial in front of the full Wizengamot tomorrow. If there is any other information that you, your colleagues, students, or acquaintances may have, I ask that you submit it to the Auror office or myself before noon tomorrow, as the trial will begin at two o'clock._

_Regards,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

So of course, Dumbledore had replied, telling Fudge that his best source of information was sitting right under his own nose in Azkaban prison: Sirius Black. The headmaster insisted that Fudge include him in the trial, as he was the only other person there that night, and Fudge admitted that it made sense. He signed the orders for Sirius' temporary release from Azkaban for the trial, and Dumbledore began working on what would happen when he was finally free.

This was not what was weighing on the old wizard, though. He was facing two very difficult meetings over the next few hours, and he was not sure what to do about them. Molly Weasley was sure to be livid once she found out the severity of the situation, and that in itself was a nightmare.

Then there was Remus Lupin, who would be both wracked with guilt and completely overcome with happiness, knowing now that he wasn't entirely alone in this world after all. Lupin would also turn his fury that had once been for Sirius onto Peter, and an angry werewolf so close to the full moon was nothing to play with. Dumbledore would have to be very careful when explaining this situation to him.

The headmaster sighed and looked at his clock. It would only be a few more minutes before the Weasleys arrived.

He was actually rather pleased with himself; he had gotten Minerva to testify on Sirius' behalf and to also provide her memories of the previous day's Transfiguration class. All this combined with her memories of Sirius and Pettigrew at school as their Head of House would undoubtedly provide valuable information.

The headmaster's fire roared to life, interrupting his thoughts. Out stepped Arthur Weasley and then Molly Weasley, brushing the soot off their robes.

"Ah, Arthur, Molly! How wonderful to see you!" he greeted. "Please, sit down. Could I interest either of you in a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Headmaster," said Molly when Arthur looked as though he was about to accept one. "In your letter, you said you needed to speak with us about an issue concerning our son, Ronald. Has he gotten himself into trouble again? Because, Headmaster, I assure you, we –"

"Molly, my dear, Ronald is not in trouble," said Dumbledore soothingly. "I merely wished to inform you of a set of circumstances surrounding him that may also involve your older children."

"Oh," said Molly, confused.

"You are aware of the rat your children kept as a pet, I believe they called 'Scabbers'?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," answered Arthur. "What's happened to it?"

"Well, that is very complicated," said Dumbledore tiredly. "It seems that 'Scabbers' was never truly a rat to begin with."

"I don't understand, Headmaster," said Arthur.

"Please, call me Albus, both of you," said Dumbledore. "What I mean is, the rat you thought of as 'Scabbers' was apparently an illegal Animagus all along."

"No!" gasped Molly as Arthur took his glasses off and put his face in his hands.

"Unfortunately so. And it may come as an even greater shock to discover who was masquerading as your children's pet for so long," said Dumbledore bracingly.

Arthur put his glasses back on and looked at Dumbledore tiredly

"Who, Albus?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

At first the name held no significance for Molly and Arthur. They looked at each other, searching to remember where they had heard the name.

"Wait – isn't he supposed to be dead?" asked Arthur.

"So it had been assumed," said Dumbledore. "That is, until your son conveniently tried to use what he thought was his pet rat for practice in Transfiguration class. Then the truth came out."

"And what is the truth, Albus?" asked Molly.

Dumbledore sighed. "It was thought that Pettigrew was killed along with twelve Muggles eleven years ago by Sirius Black. But that is not true; he admitted as much to me himself. Pettigrew is a Death Eater. In fact, is the one who lead Lord Voldemort straight to the Potters' the night they were killed. He was a friend of James' through Hogwarts, but then he turned to Voldemort without their knowledge. Originally, Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper, but they switched to Pettigrew at the last minute because they thought it would be safer. Afterward, Pettigrew tried to run, at which time Black went after him, half mad with grief. Pettigrew claimed that Black had lead James and Lily to their deaths, then blew up the street, killing the twelve Muggles. He then cut his finger off and transformed into a rat, and Black was not quick enough to catch him. All that could be found of Pettigrew was his finger, so it was assumed up to this point that he caught the full blast of the explosion. Now that the truth is known, Pettigrew will stand trial this afternoon in front of the Wizengamot, and Sirius Black will be set free."

By this point, Molly was sobbing into Arthur's shoulder.

"How could we never have noticed? We let a murderer into our house, Arthur! He's the reason Harry's parents are dead. That poor, poor dear. Oh, and that poor Sirius Black, being in Azkaban when he was innocent this whole time! How awful!"

"There, there, Molly dear," Arthur soothed. "The right man is going to Azkaban now."

"Something good does come out of this, Molly," said Dumbledore.

"What's that," asked Molly, drying her eyes.

"Sirius and James were as close as brothers. When Harry was born, James and Lily named him Harry's godfather."

For a moment, Molly said nothing.

"What does that mean for Harry, Albus? Who would have rightful custody of him? Do you really think it would be a good idea to let him live with Sirius? I mean, do you even know if he's still sane after all that time in Azkaban?"

"Honestly, Molly, I do not know some of the answers here. I appreciate your concern, as it is mine as well," said Dumbledore. "I do believe, however, that Sirius has remained quite sane. He is sane enough to testify this afternoon at the trial, and from there I shall assess him for further capabilities. That would include guardianship of young Mr. Potter."

"Oh," said Molly. "Don't get me wrong, I think it would be wonderful to have someone else care for him, it's just…"

"Molly," said Arthur warningly. "We don't actually know anything."

Now Dumbledore was curious.

"Please, tell me your concerns."

Arthur and Molly exchanged a glance.

"Over the summer, our boys flew that car of Arthur's to Surrey and brought Harry back with them without telling anyone what they were doing. Granted, they were worried, and he hadn't answered Ron's letters all summer. I know they exaggerate, but what they said just unnerves me," said Molly nervously.

"What did they say?" asked Dumbledore.

"They said when they got there, there were bars on his window and he was locked in his room," said Arthur seriously. "The twins said they got his school things from a cupboard under the staircase that looked like it had been lived in before. Ron said they weren't feeding him either."

Dumbledore sighed heavily and sat back in his chair, suddenly looking very old.

"Thank you for telling me this. I can see that something regarding Harry's guardianship will have to be done before the next break. If you would like, I can have Ronald brought here to see you, or you may visit with him in Professor McGonagall's office."

"All right," said Arthur.

"Thank you, Albus," said Molly.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Albus Dumbledore found himself waiting for yet another meeting to begin. Arthur and Molly Weasley had met with their youngest son briefly, long enough to tell him how terribly sorry they were about the whole situation, and that they promised to make up for the loss of his supposed pet.<p>

Now the clock was ticking down on the headmaster's meeting with Lupin. He wondered how the werewolf would take this news. No doubt he would want to testify at the trial.

For the second time that day, Dumbledore's fire roared and revealed his next guest. Remus Lupin stepped out of the floo and brushed himself off. His robes were shabbier than the last time Dumbledore had seen him, and his hair had more grey than it should for a man his age. Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment, then stood to greet him.

"Remus! So good to see you, my boy. Can I interest you in a lemon drop? Please, have a seat."

Remus waved away the headmaster's outstretched bowl of lemon drops and took a seat in front of the desk.

"May I ask, Headmaster, why you called this meeting with me?" asked Remus.

"Of course," said Dumbledore. "I trust that you recall the, ah, _situation _eleven years ago between Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew that resulted in Sirius Black being sent to Azkaban?"

Remus sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"There has been new evidence brought to light in this case that strongly suggests that Mr. Black is not guilty," said Dumbledore.

At first, Remus just stared blankly at Dumbledore. Then he looked at his feet and shook his head.

"And _what_," he said scathingly, "could this 'evidence' _possibly_ be after eleven bloody years?"

"Peter Pettigrew," said Dumbledore simply.

Just like that, Remus' blood ran cold. That wasn't possible… Unless…

"But, Professor, Peter's dead," said Remus wildly. "That's not possible."

"It is, Mr. Lupin, if he was never dead to begin with," said Dumbledore, now looking at Remus with twinkling eyes over his half-moon spectacles. "You see, Peter Pettigrew has been hiding as a rat for the past eleven years."

"The dirty coward," Remus gasped. Suddenly, the pieces began to fall into place and everything started to make sense.

"I believe there is something you have only just now realized that is relevant to this case?" asked Dumbledore knowingly.

"We knew there was a traitor in the group," said Remus slowly. "We just didn't know who it was. It would have made sense for it to be any of us. Sirius came from a dark family, I'm a werewolf, and Peter never really fit in. But we never really thought about that. But Sirius was still their Secret Keeper…"

"And that is where you are wrong," interrupted Dumbledore. "James and Lily chose to switch at the last moment, at Sirius' insistence, believing it would be safer and more deceptive to use Mr. Pettigrew."

"Oh Merlin," said Remus, putting his head in his hands. "So that's why Sirius went after him."

"Mr. Pettigrew has also admitted that Sirius did not kill those twelve Muggles that night," said Dumbledore. "Pettigrew did that himself before cutting off his finger."

Remus raised his head with tears in his eyes.

"So, Peter is alive and Sirius is entirely innocent?"

"Yes, Remus," Dumbledore confirmed. "There will be a trial this afternoon. If you would like to contribute, I am certain it would be quite helpful."

Remus breathed a long, shaky breath and ran a tired hand over his face. Slowly, he nodded.

"I want to. I want to help Sirius. I feel terrible for thinking it was him this whole time. When is the trial?"

"This afternoon at two o'clock in front of the whole Wizengamot," replied Dumbledore.

"I do wonder, Headmaster," said Remus, "why did Peter decide to show himself now?"

"That, Remus, is a most entertaining story," said Dumbledore, a smile tugging at his lips. "It seems that Pettigrew was posing as a 'family pet' to one of our students for the past eleven years. This particular student, a second year, attempted to use him in Transfiguration practice during class when they were learning to transfigure animals into goblets. Unfortunately for the student, yet fortunately for us, the transfiguration was unsuccessful. Professor McGonagall attempted to undo what she thought was a transfiguration spell-gone-wrong due to a wand malfunction, but instead she forced Pettigrew into his human form."

By this point, Remus was laughing.

"That is the most hilarious thing that I've ever heard that happened to him," Remus said, chuckling.

Dumbledore smiled. "I certainly see the humor in this situation."

Suddenly, Remus' face turned serious.

"Headmaster, what does this mean for Harry? Sirius is his godfather, wouldn't he have legal custody? Harry's about twelve now, isn't he?"

Dumbledore sighed. "This is not the first time I have had this particular conversation, Remus, even today. I am not sure what this means for Harry. I'm not certain who would have legal guardianship over him. Currently, he is living with his aunt and uncle in Surrey. Harry is twelve, so he is attending Hogwarts as a second year at the present. There is much of this that will have to be discussed with Sirius himself."

Remus nodded his understanding, then stood to leave.

"Thank you, Headmaster," he said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I will see you at the trial this afternoon, Remus," said Dumbledore.

Remus nodded and turned to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder, and he was gone in a burst of green flames.

* * *

><p>~Later that day, Ministry of Magic~<p>

Finally, after eleven long, torturous years, Sirius Black had gotten the trial he deserved. What was more, he had gotten justice. Wormtail, the disloyal piece of filth that he was, had finally gotten himself caught. The Wizengamot had held an emergency trial and had found Peter Pettigrew guilty of all the crimes that Sirius had been imprisoned for. Sirius could still see the baffled faces of the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot. They couldn't believe he had been telling the truth after all (as if anyone ever really gave him a chance in the first place). He was given eleven thousand galleons (minus one thousand for not having registered as an Animagus) as compensation for his time wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban. Sirius' title as the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was also reinstated – as if he actually wanted anything to do with it – along with his family vault and his personal belongings.

Currently, Sirius was sitting in the Auror Department awaiting his release papers and personal effects. As the minutes passed, he idly thought what he might do now that he was free. The life he had known before no longer existed, and Sirius was still finding that difficult to come to terms with. Finally, one of the secretaries came hurrying toward him with a small box and some papers.

"Here you are, Mr. Black," she said shakily, handing him the box and papers.

"It's about time," he said gruffly, taking them from her. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh – it had been a while since he used his voice aside from the trial, and he was still getting used to hearing it again.

The secretary all but ran back to her desk, and Sirius rolled his eyes. Well, he had expected at least this much, and he was such this would not be the worst of his treatment before Wizarding society finally started acting civilized toward him.

Sirius sorted through the box – some old robes he could wear for now, scraps of parchment and quills, and finally, his wand. When he touched it, he the familiar warmth spread through his hand again, like being reunited with an old friend. He straightened up and took his things, then started to walk out of the department.

As Sirius was leaving, he walked past the temporary holding cells. In the last one, Peter Pettigrew sat whimpering to himself. When he saw Sirius, he jumped up and ran to the cell door, stretching his arm out.

"Sirius! Padfoot, please!" Pettigrew cried, reaching for Sirius' arm.

Sirius snatched his arm away and gave Pettigrew a cold glare.

"Don't you dare," he growled. "Don't you dare call me that name, you vermin. You are the reason James and Lily are dead, the reason my godson has no parents. I spent eleven undeserved years in Azkaban because of you. Dementors are too good for you. I would love nothing better than to rip you apart, but I just got my life back. What's left of it, anyway. I hope you rot, and I hope that when you do get your soul sucked out, it's a slow, agonizing process out of your worst nightmares."

"Sirius, please," begged Pettigrew. "You don't understand. I never meant –"

"You knew exactly what you were doing," spat Sirius. "And I hope that haunts you."

Sirius turned on his heel and headed toward the door out of the Auror Department. When he opened the door, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore stood waiting for him.

* * *

><p>~That evening, Hogwarts~<p>

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were once again studying, this time in the library. It was getting close to time for dinner, so they were starting to wind down and pack up their things. Harry had long lost interest in the book he was supposed to be taking notes from, and now he was just staring idly at the page in front of him.

A tapping from the window on Harry's left brought him out of his stupor, and he quickly opened it and let the small owl in. It stuck its leg out to him and looked at him expectantly.

"Er – thanks," said Harry, untying the letter from the owl's leg. The owl hopped back to the window and flew out again without waiting for him to write a reply. Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_The trial has just ended and Mr. Pettigrew will be on his way to Azkaban shortly. Your godfather has been released and will be issued a public apology within the week. Tomorrow he will meet with the headmaster on what he is to do from here, and I am certain the topic of your living arrangements will be discussed then. There will be a story about the trial in the Evening Prophet, but I knew you should be informed beforehand. If you have anything you would like to discuss regarding this, feel free to see me in my office._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry sighed heavily. Things were about to get complicated really quick.

"What's that about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Harry a little too quickly. "Just, uhm, something I asked Professor McGonagall."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look that said they clearly didn't believe him, but they let the subject drop. Harry quickly stuffed the note in his pocket.

"Let's go down to dinner," said Hermione tiredly, closing her book.

'_Tomorrow,' _Harry thought. _'I might meet my godfather tomorrow.'_

And with that exciting yet nerve-wracking thought, he gathered his things and followed his friends to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's Chapter 3! So, we finally met Sirius! He will definitely start playing a more active role from here on. (I love him; he's one of my favorites.) Let my know what you guys think, what you hope to see, etc. in the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**JHR**


End file.
